


Smelling Sweet

by Vintage_Beast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Diabetes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Honeydukes, M/M, Making Out, Medical Conditions, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Other, Scents & Smells, Secret Crush, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Remus Lupin, diabetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: Remus Lupin is out of chocolate visiting Hogsmead Honeydukes he finds someone working there that's just too sweet, for an attraction not to form.Remus Lupin/Diabetic!Reader (gender-neutral) and adult as they are working and not in school.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Smelling Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> some diabetic terminology for you  
> A diabetic low is also known as a Hypo - When your blood glucose drops too low, you produce excess adrenaline, which causes sweating. this can have a sweet smell to it sometimes. I would also guess that wolfs would be able to sense it as dogs are trained to pick up before it even happens.
> 
> Sweet smells can also occur on the breath when the blood is high - this is called a Hyper. Its often said to smell like pear drops.
> 
> Yes, diabetics can have normal chocolate! it is a myth we cant! just not in the same quantity as you would. dark chocolate has a lot less sugar so lower impact on the blood.

The day started like any other. The snow was falling over Hogsmeade, giving it a light dusting. Being a weekend ment you got to open the shop, on your own prepping for the day filling the deli cabinet with fresh goodies, like fondant fancies and Cream cakes . The bell rang soon after you unlocked the door , your back was turned at the time as you made your way to the counter. Standing behind your eyes met with none other than the new professor at hogwarts. His amber like eyes bore into yours, with a crinkle at the sides. You did find him handsome, this was the first time you'd ever seen him in person. Only ever photos, taking note of the scars that worn into his face and his strong jaw line that sweeped down into his ill fitting shirt. 

“Professor lupin! You're here in Hogsmeade early, can I help at all?”

“Hello i like some more of your classic milk chocolate please. I've run out. All these dementors around me seem to be going through a bit more lately, helping students and all.”

“Sorry we're out to like you say these dementors, have been great for chocolate sales, not so much our stocks I can recommend some others?” 

“Ok, then i'm sure any chocolate will help out in the meantime.” this was the first time you'd notice his nose wrinkle, it wasn't an unpleasant look he gave, just like a smell he hadn't thought of in a long time. 

“Can I recommend you our darker chocolate bar ? It's 70% coco. It's not as sweet but i'm sure it may help someone out? Unless it's just for you?”

“That may be a good option which is your favourite?” He asked peering over the display by the till nodding his head towards the everyday bars of chocolate.

“I actually love really dark chocolate, as i can eat more of it. Im diabetic , you see it's lower in sugar for us.”

“I thought I could smell something sweet!” The Professor says accidentally

“Sorry what did you say? I smell. Sorry us diabetics can give off a sweet smell.” Feeling conscious it was now you that he could smell out of the whole shop. Aware that you can sweat out a different smell than most. Breathing on your hand. “I don't feel high or low at the moment. Bad breath, can be a tell tale sign you see that were unwell.”

“Sorry I didn't mean to put it like that, I've just got a sense of smell different to most people. I don't think I've ever smelt a diabetic before.”

“Well if it's your way of telling me I'm sweet, then thank you '', quaking a smile at him. 

Remus on the other hand was embarrassed, thinking one he had almost let up that he had werewolf-like senses to smell something like that on them. Two he had virtually told a pretty clerk that they smelled. 

“Sorry again, i didn't mean it like that, yes you do smell sweeter than most.”

“Well to make up for it, calling me stinky, try the darker chocolate for today and come back tomorrow if its not to your tastes.” picking up a bar, smirking to yourself.

“Thank you, I may do that.Can I take your name so I can ask for you again? For recommendations that is.” watching you ring it through, a soft smile returns on his face as he sees the blush peppering your cheeks

Looking down at your name badge then back at the professor, you recognized he was giving you a smile to reflect your own dreamily thoughts as your eyes traced the many scars that lined his face. “It's Y/ n , like the badge and just for recommendations? There was me thinking you may like to just see or more in your case smell me again” 

Taking the paper bag from your hand “We shall see Y/ n, what happens first” his hand brushes your hand as he takes it.

“Have a good day Professor”

Lupin since coming in for the chocolate that day. Now keeps returning to stock up. Speaking with you every day. It's really cute that he seems to actually want to catch up with you. One day he came in. He looked grey and weathered, more hairy than normal. Coughing he stood behind the ladder to grab your attention.

“Y/n?” 

Stupidly you step back falling, his speed though seems inhumanly quick falling for that split second before being grasped into his slender arms.

“Woah, i'm so sorry Remus.”

“No need to be sorry Y/N, as long as you're ok!” he says gently, placing you down from his tangled grip on you.

“Oh I'm fine, just a bit of a shock missing the step. Thank you for being so quick.”

“Please don't mention it, I like to help.” you blush as you look down at your hand is still on his blazer. 

“You smell sweet again today, i was very drawn to you, are you sure your ok?”

“Im feeling a tad sweaty ,maybe i do need a little sugar . your really good you know, about knowing when my blood is going wrong.”

“Maybe it's a hidden talent I Have been missing all these years.” That made him laugh, seemed to bring him out of a bit of a low mood he was in upon entering. 

“Speaking of moods” taking your grip off him finally dusting your hands. How is the dark chocolate helping?”

“Its helpful but not the best, Will the milk be coming soon?”

“Yes it will be ill make sure to keep one just for you.” you smile at him which makes his mustache shake into a quick smile back. 

It was the run up to Christmas where he returned one day to see his favourite clerk before the holidays at Hogwarts started. He was worn out, at a point in his cycle that he was maybe on the brink as his senses had heightened within the last day. Even honeydukes was becoming a bit overwhelming. Moving his way through the crowd to the desk. 

"Is Y/N in today?"

"I'm afraid they're not. They won't be for a few days, they had a really bad diabetic low."

Remus spotted the display of restocked milk chocolate. Grabbing a few bars, he payed with the current clerk asking, “do they live far away?”

“Not far away at all they live in one of the cottage flats on the border of the village, Holly lane. If you see the shrieking shack you've gone way too far.”

“Thank you, I know that area well. I may have to pay Y/N a visit.” 

Remus locates your home, thinking twice about going up to the door. Turning away then back again to face it. “For merlin's sake, you are a fully grown man you can give someone a chocolate bar.” finally making it to your door, ringing the bell.

You open the door to relieve the professor standing there , in a scarf and bar of chocolate in hand “professor, I mean remus this is unexpected!” He eyes you in your bath robe.

“Sorry Y/n i heard you were unwell, the chocolate finally came in, i wanted to make sure you got some.” 

“That's very thoughtful of you, please come in out of the cold.”

He steps into the room which is also your living room.The sent of you can be smelt everywhere, not expecting it to hit such a craving so suddenly for something sweet. Maybe this was the wrong time in his cycle to be here. Placing the paper bag on the arm of the sofa. 

“Does that mean then your visits will be less frequent?” you say sadly, you grew quite attracted to him over the weeks, he seemed to pick up a lot better than anyone else your bodies senses.

“Oh no i was hoping to still see you Y/n, you are my favourite assistant after all. You've almost intoxicated me if you must know with how sweet and kind you are”

“Oh god it's the smell again isn't it, is it too much?”

" Sorry , I've wanted to do this for a while, y/n your just so sweet to me." Stepping forward he kisses you. Shocked at first you soon melt into the kiss. His hands find their way to your hips lightly grasping, your eyes close as your hands place on his chest. This kiss becomes more intimate as you draw closer to one another. Parting, his wolfish tendencies start to grow, as he nuzzles in your cheek, traveling to the neck taking in your sweeter scent. A cute little "oh" escapes you when he nips on your ear, making you grip and roll your hips into his. Parting again from you. "Sorry Y/N I don't normally get that amorous I should have asked permission." 

"No it's fine it's just if I was expecting you to come around I would have cleaned myself up a bit more after my diabetic low."

"Oh no Y/N, don't you see that's why you've got me all fired up. Your scent and personality is just so sweet. I can't help but be drawn to you, sorry if that sounds weird I can't explain it fully to you my feelings."

"Well if this is the get well treatment I get for having a Hypo, it's not so bad." This time you embrace the professor, hands gripping to his shirt a little tighter and his hands travelling to your lower back to push you against him. Making you rutt into him , your front feeling his crotch stir as you start to make out again. His unkempt beard tickles your nose as your heads move. His head moves to nuzzle into the crook of the neck again, he starts doing little kitten licks along the exposed neck of the dressing gown you have on. Causing a bit more of a guttural moan from you than before. "Maybe we should move this to another room." Taking his hands from your back going towards the bedroom off to the side. The bar of milk chocolate lays long forgotten on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> as always love comments so please drop one :)


End file.
